


Head Scratches

by SuperstarMorgan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstarMorgan/pseuds/SuperstarMorgan
Summary: The Doctor really likes to have his head scratched.





	Head Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Tumblr if you'd rather read it there: https://madboxwithagirl.tumblr.com/post/171612212804/head-scratches
> 
> Warnings: None!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes you swore that the Doctor was a big puppy. Not only did he follow you around like a lost dog and eat some very odd foods (you seriously questioned some of his food preferences), but he seemed to adore getting head scratches. It usually happened during your cuddle sessions, him nudging you with his head and giving you the classic puppy-dog eyes until you ran your fingers through his hair, your nails lightly scratching as you did so.

This session was no different. You had barely gotten comfortable when you felt his head bumping against your shoulder, wanting to be the center of your attention. You laughed and reached your hand over, tangling your fingers in his hair before running your nails over head. His whole body shivered slightly at the feeling before he relaxed against you, eyes closed and a small grin on his face.

You rolled your eyes at his silliness, but continued giving him what he wanted. You would never admit it, but you enjoyed your cuddling almost as much as he did. But something told you that he already knew that. You smiled softly and watched as he slowly fell asleep from your ministrations.

Yeah, he was just like a puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
